The invention relates generally to ringing circuits for telephones and, more particularly, to apparatus for activating and deactivating a remotely located device or annunciator in response to the ringing of a called telephone subscriber station.
Heretofore, control systems have been utilized to control the operation of various remote devices. Typically, these devices required the telephone subscriber lines to operate and power the remotely located devices. However, such control systems were inherently limited to relatively low power applications due to loading limitations on the subscriber lines.